coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5489 (25th April 2003)
Plot Roy is worried that Bev fancies him and he doesn't want to hurt her. He asks Fred and Harry for some advice on handling women. They offer to lend him a copy of "Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus". Merle Jackson demands that Tony Stewart must get rid of Jason as it's her house and she doesn't want him there. Tony can't bring himself to tell him. Shelley persuades Maria to take her job back at the Rovers. Eileen confides in Patrick how upset she is about Jason living with Tony. Hayley finds out that Bev tried to seduce Roy for a joke. She tells Bev exactly what she thinks of her and storms out of the pub. Jason starts his new job on the building site with his dad. Tony chats to him about his family. Jason is intrigued and wants to know more. Roy tells Hayley that Bev fancies him and he's worried that she will get hurt. Hayley gently explains to Roy that Bev was playing a joke on him. Roy suggests they buy Scrabble in a foreign language. Hayley realises just how much she loves Roy. Janice and Fiz deliver the £52 they've collected from their whip-round to Angela. She is moved to tears. Tracy chats to Dev about weddings. Shelley worries that Tracy will get hurt and wants to warn her off Dev but Peter won't let her. Bev's disapproving when Maria offers to take a drink over to Fiz and the pair have a huge row. Maria tries to chuck a drink over Bev but misses and gets Shelley. Shelley instantaneously sacks her. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon *Merle Jackson - Nicky Ladanowski Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Tony Stewart's house - Living room and kitchen *Building site Notes *No episode was shown on Wednesday 23rd April 2003 due to coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley is caught in the crossfire when Bev and Maria go to war; Merle is angry as Jason begins to muscle in at Tony's; and Tracy has delusions about Dev. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,900,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Bev Unwin (to Maria Sutherland): "At least I keep my brain in my head and not in my knickers, which from all accounts, is where you keep yours." Category:2003 episodes